scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins
Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins aka ''Scooby Doo 3 (working title Scooby-Doo: In The Beginning) is a loose prequel to the theatrical films Scooby Doo and Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, in the vein of The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas. Produced by Cartoon Network and Warner Premiere, directed by Brian Levant and distributed by Warner Home Video. The TV film premiered on September 13, 2009, the 40th anniversary of Scooby-Doo on Cartoon Network and released on DVD and Blu-Ray on September 22nd.http://news.toonzone.net/article.php?ID=25309 Cast The movie has an all new cast. The following list is the cast that appears in the film.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1258157/fullcredits#cast *Nick Palatas as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Melton as Daphne Blake *Robbie Amell as Fred Jones *Hayley Kiyoko as Velma Dinkley *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo *Gary Chalk as Vice Principal Grimes *Shawn McDonald as Principal Deedle/The Specter Synopsis Coolsville, Ohio as the name suggest, is a cool place to be and live especially for the tightly nit active youths. That was until this highly populated town became terrorized. The very first adventure of the Mystery Inc. gang, a mismatched quintet of unlikely teenage pals and a great dane, uniting for the first time to solve the haunting of their school (Coolsville High). The movie's story centrally tracks the characters as they try in vain to prove their innocence by following an assortment of clues that guide the heroes to cemeteries, mansions, boiler rooms, and even a creepy but clever locale 200 feet below ground, essential to figuring out just who is behind the mask. Plot Freddy, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy all know each other in their freshman year of high school, after all, the four of them ride the same bus to Coolsville High every morning. However, each kid belongs to his or her own social class, at ease with their isolation from others. Fred is the athlete, Daphne spends time with the drama club, Velma is an alpha-nerd, and Shaggy is in a class of his own as usual. During one of the rides to school the four characters manage to enter in to a fracas over seating, crushing Velma's prototype model for the science fair project. The ruckus escalates, the result of which is the bus crashes into a flag pole, which in turn whacks the Mustang of Vice Principal Grimes. As a result of six weeks's detention. The four become further acquainted especially as four of them have a penchant for mystery novels Shaggy, true to his character (more slob than sleuth) being totally uninterested in this revelation. Day one of detention continues with blame culture prevailing and plenty of sniping quips. Meanwhile a ghost or two appear and begin wrecking the library and other parts of the school, finishing with a third ghostly appearance causing a chaos among the school's pep rally. Suspense begins when the Vice Principal blames the four reprobates for the actions resulting in their suspension. The group set to clearing there good names and decide to solve the mystery of the hauntings of Coolsville High before their parents are informed. Filming locations Templeton Secondary School, Vancouver, BC, Canada. Production took place in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada from August 4, 2008. Metro News Cartoon Network's content advisor, Rob Sorcher, said “This contemporary take on Scooby-Doo will be an exciting movie event on Cartoon Network. This project is also an anchor component of our new push into movies, our great partnership with Warner Premiere and the overall expectation of Cartoon Network programming efforts.”http://www.videobusiness.com/article/CA6583751.html Soundtrack Football Funk by Edmund (Ed) Hartman Fiesta by Mariachi La Estrella What's New, Scooby Doo? by Anarbor You and I by Anarbor 'American Jig '''by ''David Buttolph Trivia *The role of the dancing Janitor is played by C. Ernst Harth, who also portrayed Miner 49er in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004). *The music is scored by Academy Award-nominee David Newman, who had previously scored the theatrical films. Sequel The cast has signed on for another movie. According to the cast it will take place at a lake resort though the ending of The Mystery Begins had indicated the first mystery was at the Coolsville Museum, presumably a reference to the Black Knight Ghost. Production is due to start in 2010. http://www.moviehole.net/200920405-exclusive-no-paws-for-fourth-scooby See Also External links *IMDb *Teaser Trailer References Category:Direct-to-video films